Ryoku
Name: Ryoku Clan Bloodline Kekke Genkai: Ayatsuri (in japanese, this means manipulation) Description: There beginning history was lost long ago when a rival clan almost literally obliterated the entire family. During the attack all scrolls containing there history was burned to a crisp. A few survived however, and from that few sprung a new generation of clansmen. In an act of vengeance, the newly remade clan dedicated all their being into becoming shinobi. What sprang forth from that clan was a group of highly dangerous ninja who were skilled in the arts of swordsmanship and assassination. The rival clan was completely obliterated by the Ryoku's vengeance and after the war was done, the Ryoku's sought new purpose. There prayer for purpose was answered as they were invited into the Leaf Village to provide them with ninja. Throughout there years in the Leaf, they have produced an alarming amount of strong ninja warriors that have proved invaluable to the leaf village, and with these warriors, a new ability within them began to take root. The Clans Ultimate Goal: It is said by the clans elders that not all the scrolls of the Ryoku clan were lost during the near obliteration of there clan. It is said that what was destroyed were copies of the original scrolls, and the originals are hidden secretly somewhere in the Land of Fire, however, all knowledge of there location died during the war. It is the dream of every Ryoku's clansmen to journey and find the history of there clan. Such information would answer so many of the clansmens questions, and perhaps, the secret to unlocking the full potential of the Ayatsuri. = Ability: Though in an infantile state, this strange new ability, this strange Kekke Genkai was first witnessed fifteen years ago. A powerful ninja warrior of the Ryoku clan called Shinsen Ryoku, experienced this strange power first hand during a ninja war. All the veins in his hand started to glow bright blue. Through this discovery, Shinsen learned that he could channel pure chakra out of his hand, and manipulate it to a small extent. Throughout his life, he even learned how to condense a small amount of chakra for devastating results. One of the first techiniques learned with this technique was to channel it through his hand to his sword, to make it extra deadly, he could even release the chakra as a dangerous projectile by swinging his sword. This move was affectionately called by his own clan, the Wolf Fang. Even more so, with so much chakra running through one part of the body, that particulat section of the body experiences an increase in speed and strength. As an extra addition to its abilities, the Ayatsuri also allows the user to sense the chakra presence of others. Though it is theorized that this Kekke Genkai has three stages, Shinsen, the only known person that has this ability has never reached the second stage, however professionals have there own theory. The Stages and How Long it Lasts (Read) How one advances through the stages: One does not advance the Ayatsuri's stages through physical training or extreme emotions, one advances through training of the mind. When one discovers that they are the carrier of the Ayatsuri, one discovers a sort of new body part for them to control. The Ayatsuri, is sort of an extension of the body, and like all body parts, it requires the brain to control. Controlling the Ayatsuri when one first discovers it, is like a baby trying to develop its motor skills, it takes some time to master, but when it is, it is like second nature to the user. At first, when the Kekke Genkai is first discovered, the user should discover that controlling it is easier through the hands than anywhere else, therefor, beginners of the Kekke Genkai start with the hands than anywhere else. This is the first stage. Once the user has mastered the ability to control the various chakra controllers in the hands, the user then moves to mastering the ones in his arms, and legs, allowing him to enter the second stage. This as one imagines, is quite the difficult task, because then the user is then controlling the hundreds of chakra amplifiers in his body parts all at the same time, requiring a great amount of control and coordination. Shinsen Ryoku, the father of the Ayatsuri, never reached the full potential of this stage. It is theorized that this happened because of his old age, he wouldv'e reached the second stage if he wouldv'e been younger. The third stage, which is seemingly an impossible task, is reached when one has mastered every single chakra amplifier in his body, which would require a ridiculous amount of focus, control, and coordination, however, if one would discover this technique at a young age, it would be plausible that through a great deal of training, it could be accomplished. (Basically when roleplaying, one must role play them trying to control there chakra amplifiers, and when they succeed, they may use that stage. Of course, the amount the roleplaying trying to succeed in reaching that stage, depends on what stage they are trying to reach. An avergae amount of posts roleplaying trying to get to the second stage would be at least 20-30 posts while trying to reach the third stage would literally be double that amount) = More research is required as it is not known what causes such technique. Thankfully, Shinsen Ryoku signed a release saying that when he is deceased, his body may be used for research, then when that happens, maybe all will be clear. It is also good reason to believe that his son, Auron Ryoku(thats me) couldv'e possibly inherited this trait. No signs of this has been shown from him but time will tell. More research is required. A Simple Explanation of the Ayatsuri Technique- Within a Ayatsuris body, biological amplifiers of chakra reside in various chakra veins, and with the users command, can amplify chakra and even go as so far as control it. They can even force this chakra out of the body and command it at will, not to mention control the chakra outside of there own bodies. With these amplifiers, and a good deal of control, the user can summon chakra up to one particular point and then condense it for various uses.